


But now the fire is in your very eyes

by JustFlyingBi



Series: Fireproof [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cheesy, Izaya talks a lot, M/M, No one understands their feelings, Shizuo is a superhero named Hercules, Shizuo is eternally confused, Wouldn't mind a beta though, no beta we die like men, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFlyingBi/pseuds/JustFlyingBi
Summary: "Hey, it's been awhile. What are they calling you now, Hercules? You know he was supposed to be a son of Zeus? A demi-god blessed with immeasurable strength. Do tell me, oh son of Zeus, do you feel blessed?" Izaya spoke with confidence.His voice wasn't exactly pretty. Nor was it ear-screechingly painful to listen to. But it put Shizuo on edge. His voice was like a siren, alluring but with the promise of danger always on the tip of his tongue.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Fireproof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659751
Kudos: 19





	But now the fire is in your very eyes

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's the part that makes the second part make more sense. But it's still not the beginning. But just know that they met once before briefly and it didn't go well. Oh and Izaya is kind of trying to flirt but Shizuo is just hella confused and doesn't understand his own feelings.

"Hey, it's been awhile. What are they calling you now, Hercules? You know he was supposed to be a son of Zeus? A demi-god blessed with immeasurable strength. Do tell me, oh son of Zeus, do you feel blessed?" Izaya spoke with confidence. 

His voice wasn't exactly pretty. Nor was it ear-screechingly painful to listen to. But it put Shizuo on edge. His voice was like a siren, alluring but with the promise of danger always on the tip of his tongue. 

"You talk too much. It's confusing." Shizuo had no idea what the pyromaniac was talking about. It felt like he was on the receiving end of a not-so-nice joke. 

"When you only have so many brain cells, I bet a lot of basic things are confusing for a protozoan like you." The raven wasn't put off and it was a little intimidating. 

"What's your problem with me?"  
Shizuo felt his godlike strength coursing through him. It wanted to hurt something. Break something. Whatever would get the mystery man to stop talking.

Instead of answering him, Izaya just stared at him. He looked at him with such intensity, it made Shizuo feel like he was being burned alive. Shizuo had never wanted to run away from a situation as badly as he did right then, yet he didn't. 

He couldn't.

For some reason, Izaya made him want to run and never look back. But he also made Shizuo want to stay. 

Finally, Izaya smiled. He was pleased at whatever he saw in Shizuo.

"Ah. As well. It's probably for the best that you don't really understand the ins and outs of Greek mythology, or even your own namesake. Not that you got to choose that, but after all, most if their stories were tragedies." Izaya stepped closer. 

His eyes were alight, stained the color of blood. They were rich like rubies. 

They were fire. They were peace. They were heaven wrapped in hell.

Shizuo's heart was beating unsteadily. His palms were sweaty. And he had no idea where his breath went. He ran. Like a child hiding behind his mother, too afraid to talk to strangers, he ran. And he hated himself for it.

"Some hero." Izaya said, even though Shizuo was too far away to hear it. The raven said it with disdain in his voice but his eyes lost some of their glow. 

So, that was how it was going to be. 

Shizuo had left Izaya in the dust and Izaya didn't give chase to Shizuo. 

Let the record state, Shizuo ran away first.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever heard of the suspension bridge effect? I actually first heard of it through a Shizaya fanfiction, so I think it's only fitting that that is where I bring it up. Well, this is my theory as to why Shizuo ran away.


End file.
